1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method to reproduce captured moving images. More specifically, reducing change in smoothness of motions of a subject during reproducing of moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when moving images including frames captured in a short exposure time are reproduced, motions of a subject are not smoothly reproduced particularly when the motions are large.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-287921 is an example of a related art to solve such a problem of exposure time during capturing and smoothness of motions during reproducing. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-287921, a predictive image to be placed between two still images that are sequentially captured is generated and the predictive image is superimposed on the captured still images in order to obtain moving frame images showing smooth motions of a moving subject from a plurality of still images that are sequentially captured in a short exposure time.
However, if exposure time in capturing respective frames changes during capturing of moving images, smoothness of motions of a subject in the moving images may change during reproducing.
Exposure time changes during capturing in the following case, for example. When moving images are captured by a video camera with the aperture thereof fixed, the shutter speed may be changed to obtain correct exposure. In this case, for example, if the shutter speed is low at the start of capturing and if the shutter speed becomes high during capturing, smoothness of motions of a subject in the moving images may be lost at some point during reproducing. In this way, if the shutter speed changes from low (long exposure time) to high (short exposure time) during capturing of moving images, smoothness of motions of a subject in the moving images may be lost at some point during reproducing. On the other hand, if the shutter speed is high (short exposure time) at some time during capturing and if the shutter speed becomes low (long exposure time) thereafter, smoothness of motions of a subject changes during reproducing. Such a change in smoothness of motions of a subject during reproducing of moving images may cause a user to feel unnaturalness.